


[podfic] Eppur Si Muove

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: 5 Things, Birthday, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Reboot, West Wing Title Project, five times fic, what even are comics timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "You mean we're birthday twins, Alf?""I daresay we are, Master Jason."
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] Eppur Si Muove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eppur Si Muove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944772) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Birthday, Five Times Fic, 5 Things, West Wing Title Project, what even are comics timelines, Pre-Reboot

 **Length:** 00:12:10

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Eppur%20Si%20Muove_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
